Switched
by Clipse23
Summary: Fuffy / Post-Saison 7 / Buffy et Faith se sont enfin mises ensembles, et décident de l'annoncer aux scoobies autour d'un repas. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs caractères si différents et explosifs…


**Switched**

 _Ecriture : Mars-Avril 2015_

One-Shot - Post-Saison 7

N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Buffy éteignait son téléphone tout en entrant dans sa chambre. Faith, assise en tailleur, feuilletait un magazine au milieu du lit. Elle sentit quelque chose se laisser tomber à côté d'elle.

\- C'est bon, je les ai appelé, expliqua Buffy sans quitter le plafond des yeux. Ils viennent dîner ce soir.

\- Pas trop angoissée ? sourit la brune en tournant une page.

\- Mm… Si, un peu. Je pense qu'ils ont vu qu'on s'était rapprochées, mais… ce n'est jamais facile d'annoncer une nouvelle pareille aux autres. Ca ne te fait rien à toi ? Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec eux ces temps-ci, non ?

Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'autre Tueuse. Faith leva finalement les yeux au dessus de son magazine.

\- Tu penses qu'il ressemble à mon ancien jackal celui-là ? l'interrogea t-elle en tapotant une page du doigt.

Buffy se releva légèrement sur ses bras en la fixant avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu m'as écouté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, au moins ?

\- Bah quoi, tu préfères aller chercher l'ancien dans les décombres de Sunnydale peut-être ? D'accord, d'accord, céda t-elle finalement sous le regard inquisiteur de la blonde. Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Je m'en fiche.

\- Ah, super… soupira Buffy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, tu m'as mal comprise, expliqua Faith en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je me fiche de savoir qu'ils acceptent ou non notre relation. Tant que _toi_ tu l'acceptes, ça me va. Le regard des autres ne m'intéresse pas et… je ne veux pas que tes amis te dictent les sentiments que tu dois avoir ou non pour moi. Il faut que tu apprennes à te faire plaisir à toi ! Pas à tes amis ! Te décoincer, quoi. Imagine tout ce que tu pourrais faire…

Buffy la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu le montres peut-être rarement, mais tu sais parler aux gens. Réellement.

Elle sourit.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours.

\- Que veux-tu Buffy, je suis une fille pleine de surprise, acquiesça-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La concernée la regarda d'un air amusée.

\- Ca me fait toujours un peu bizarre de t'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom entier.

\- Je pensais juste que « Buffy » ferait un peu plus intime qu'une simple lettre de temps à autre. Ne me dis pas que ça te manque, B ? suggéra t-elle sur un demi-sourire.

\- Pas vraiment, mais tu me fais remonter de vieux souvenirs de mes années lycées, là.

\- Ah, tu parles de cette période où tu ne t'intéressais qu'à ton vampire chéri ? lui rappela t-elle en lâchant du bout des lèvres les deux derniers mots.

Buffy lui fit une moue boudeuse. Faith tenta de détourner le regard.

\- Arrête, tu sais que je craque toujours quand tu me fais cette tête là.

Buffy lâcha un sourire malicieux, puis se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Faith, qui regardait toujours ailleurs, tourna finalement ses yeux vers elle en sentant son souffle chaud près de sa joue. Mais tandis qu'elle lâchait enfin l'affaire, ce fut Buffy qui se stoppa net avant même que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Attends, comment ça je dois me « décoincer » ? repensa t-elle tout à coup.

Faith ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger ricanement.

\- C'est que… Je dis pas que t'es pas quelqu'un d'ouverte, sinon je me poserais des questions sur notre relation, mais t'es quand même pas la personne qui irait déballer tout ça au premier inconnu venu.

\- Alors quoi ? s'emballa Buffy en s'écartant. Je dois faire comme toi ? Me balader vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre en décolleté, faire du rentre-dedans aux trois quart des personnes que je croise, ne jamais m'occuper de l'avis des autres ?

\- Tu me connais, tu sais que j'aime plaire aux gens. Ca ne veut pas dire que je m'intéresse à eux pour autant. Et pour le décolleté, je ne suis pas sûr que ça te dérange tellement, tu en profites autant que les autres, rajouta t-elle en se prenant un regard noir. Ou alors… Peut-être que ça te rend jalouse justement parce que ça attire l'attention des gens ?

\- Pardon ? s'exclama la blonde piquée à vif.

\- Tu n'assumes jamais quand tu es jalouse !

\- C'est faux ! se braqua Buffy. Et je ne suis pas jalouse !

\- Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas sortir habillée comme ça ? Tu as peur que je prenne froid peut-être ?

\- C'est que…

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à la remarque de Faith. A court de répliques, elle se releva et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher du couloir.

\- Je vais faire les courses pour ce soir. Sois revenue ici à vingt heures précises. Tu manquerais trop à Alex si ton décolleté était en retard, lâcha t-elle d'un air sarcastique.

 _*Moi, jalouse ? Et puis quoi encore !*_ pensa Buffy.

* * *

Il était vingt heures et quelques. Faith attendait que l'ascenseur atteigne le dernier étage, et elle en profita pour se regarder dans la glace. Un pantalon long, une chemise fermée jusqu'au dernier bouton, et même une queue de cheval bien remontée qui lui faisait crisser les dents dès qu'elle la voyait. _*Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour toi, B…*_ La prochaine étape consisterait à laisser Buffy tourner autour du pot pendant tout le repas sans intervenir avant qu'elle ne l'annonce enfin aux scoobies. Se tenir calme, être rationnelle et attentive aux autres. Pendant une soirée, elle serait le portrait craché de Buffy. Elle espérait juste que la blonde n'ait pas trop pris au sérieux cette histoire de jalousie et ait déjà oublié…

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin. Alex venait d'arriver en même temps par l'escalier.

\- Salut Faith ! s'exclama t-il, un peu surpris. Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais toi aussi.

Il la regarda d'un air curieux.

\- Tu t'es mise sur ton trente et un aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi, parce que c'est interdit de ne pas porter de… enfin, je veux dire, oui. J'avais envie de changer un peu, tenta t-elle de se rattraper en gardant le mot « calme » en tête.

\- En tout cas ça change, on peut dire le dire !

Alex lui sourit et toqua à la porte. Willow et Kennedy en profitèrent pour arriver elles aussi.

\- Salut vous autres ! commença la rouquine de bonne humeur. Vous savez pourquoi Buffy nous a invité ce soir ? C'est rare qu'elle le fasse en semaine sans aucune raison valable.

Alex haussa les épaules. Faith, elle, se retint de sourire. Mais Willow ne tarda pas à murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Kennedy, et la Tueuse brune eut un court instant l'impression que cette dernière lui avait jeté un regard furtif. La sorcière n'était pas dupe contrairement à d'autres… pensa t-elle en voyant Alex qui cherchait encore le motif de leur venu à voix haute. Tandis qu'ils écoutaient ce dernier faire une liste de possibilités, la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Faith se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas en train de faire un rêve plus que suggestif. Buffy, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, portait un décolleté où Faith dû très sérieusement s'empêcher de s'y attarder plus de quelques secondes devant les autres, un maquillage largement visible et un pantalon en cuir noir qui lui sembla plus que familier.

\- Eh, mais c'est mon…

\- Salut, vous entrez ? lâcha Buffy sans prendre en considération l'intervention de Faith.

Ils entrèrent tous dans un silence gêné, sans trop savoir s'ils se devaient de lui faire une remarque ou non. Giles et Dawn étaient déjà arrivés. Tandis qu'ils allèrent les saluer, Faith en profita pour prendre la blonde légèrement à part.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? murmura t-elle en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa tenue.

\- Ca se voit pas, F ? Je me décoince, sourit-elle d'un air provocant tout en prenant un chewing-gum.

\- Non mais j'ai jamais mâché de chewing-gum en parlant aux autres, tu dérailles là !

\- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alors, vous venez ou quoi ? les interrogea Alex sans se douter une seule seconde de la scène de ménage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Oui, oui, pas la peine de se presser, on arrive ! répondit la blonde avec des gestes largement exagérés qui firent lâcher un soupir à Faith.

 _*La soirée va être longue…*_ songea t-elle.

* * *

Tout le monde mangeait son plat en silence. Faith, gardant toujours son rôle en tête, tenta de lancer la conversation.

\- Alors vous avez fait quoi cette semaine ? La chasse aux démons a été bonne ?

Dawn la regarda d'un air interrogatif, presque surprise de la voir s'intéresser à eux. Mais Willow tenta de l'aider comme elle pouvait en voyant qu'elle voulait bien faire depuis le début.

\- J'ai juste passé du temps avec Kennedy. Les forces du mal ne sont pas trop présentes ces temps-ci on dirait. J'espère que ça ne présage rien de mauvais…

\- De toute façon c'est pas avec une armée de Tueuses dans le coin qu'ils vont venir nous faire chier, affirma Buffy sans même les regarder.

Elle était occupée à tenter d'attraper une frite avec sa fourchette, en vain. Finalement, elle lâcha ses couverts et la prit avec la main. Faith, assise à côté d'elle, en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Aïe, fit-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Aïe ? questionna Alex.

\- Juste un moustique, expliqua la blonde en se penchant, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

Faith serra les poings. Buffy, qui le remarqua, la regarda d'un air provocant.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, c'est juste que… mon plat à refroidi, mentit-elle en couvrant leur relation à sa place.

Buffy se leva en lui prenant son assiette.

\- Je vais la réchauffer, expliqua t-elle en lui faisant de grands yeux, au point que Faith se demanda si son commentaire n'était pas chargé de sous-entendus.

 _*Ah, le rentre-dedans elle l'avait pas encore fait…*_ Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, ce fut Kennedy qui s'empressa de prendre la parole la première.

\- C'est moi ou Buffy…

\- … n'est pas dans on état habituel ? proposa Dawn en acquiesçant en même temps que les autres. Vous pensez que quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort ?

\- Parce qu'il faut obligatoirement qu'il y ai une cause surnaturelle pour que Buffy me drague ? s'indigna Alex.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant sur l'impression de déjà-vu de sa phrase.

\- Bon d'accord, elle est possédée.

Giles enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

\- Vous savez, il n'y a peut-être pas de cause démoniaque à ça. C'est peut-être une phase ?

\- Parce qu'elle ferait du rentre-dedans à Faith pour son propre intérêt ? ricana Alex.

La concernée dû se retenir avec grande difficulté de sourire. Willow, elle, la surveillait du coin de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Vous savez…. Faith n'est pas très naturelle non plus aujourd'hui, fit-elle remarquer en les mettant sur la piste.

\- Mais c'est vrai ça ! remarqua enfin Alex.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? demanda Buffy en revenant dans la pièce. Que je suis encore trop couverte ce soir, faut que j'enlève quelque chose ?

Elle se réassit en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol. La Tueuse brune tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais elle sentit que les autres étaient près de but.

\- On dirait que Faith se fait un peu trop discrète depuis le début du repas contrairement à t…

\- Vous avez encore échangé vos corps !? sembla comprendre Dawn avec de grand yeux.

\- Je pense juste qu'elles ont échangé leur rôles d'elles mêmes, affirma Willow avec un sourire.

Kennedy les regarda de haut en bas.

\- Elle a raison. Vous vous ennuyez tant que ça ici ? Sunnydale vous manque ?

\- Non, c'est juste parce qu'on est…

Faith stoppa Buffy du regard.

\- Si tu leur dis comme ça, tu vas le regretter plus tard. Je pense qu'il est préférable que ce soit la Buffy qui leur dise. Enfin, la vraie Buffy, pas moi.

\- Nous dire quoi ? demanda Alex sans comprendre.

\- Aah… Maintenant je comprends ce que Willow… Enfin voilà, assimila Kennedy.

\- Vous… commença Dawn.

\- Oui, avoua Buffy sur un ton posé. On est ensembles.

Elle regarda Faith en souriant, fier d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une surprise pour moi comme Faith a pu le remarquer, commença Willow.

Son regard se posa sur Buffy.

\- Tu voulais juste faire comme moi en fait ? Te trouver une jolie petite Tueuse qui a du caractère ? plaisanta t-elle.

Dawn sembla le prendre d'une différente manière.

\- Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait Buffy ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?

\- C'est… C'est du passé, affirma la blonde. Tout n'a pas été tout rose non plus avec mes anciennes relations. Et puis il faut savoir passer à autre chose, sinon je finirais par devenir une vieille Tueuse célibataire qui ne parle plus à personne.

Dawn n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fut entrecoupée par Alex qui sembla enfin comprendre.

\- Tu…

Il chercha ses mots.

\- Ne me dites pas que j'étais encore le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué !?

Giles retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer une énième fois.

\- Et bien je pense que je peux parler pour le reste d'entre nous, enfin mis à part Alex, mais nous avions déjà tous remarqué l'intérêt que te portait Faith déjà à Sunnydale.

\- Attends, sembla comprendre Alex. Ca veut dire que tu pensais déjà à elle quand on a…

Willow lui fit de grand yeux.

\- …Combattu les vampires !

\- Ca ne vous gêne pas au moins ? les interrogea Faith en sentant la main de Buffy prendre la sienne sous la table.

\- Tant que vous êtes heureuses ensembles, ça me va, répondit finalement Dawn d'un air sincère. Par contre si tu lui brises le coeur je saurais où te trouver, rajouta t-elle à l'intention de la brune en croisant les bras.

\- Ca me va, conclut Faith avec un sourire.

* * *

Buffy salua le dernier scooby et referma la porte. Elle se rapprocha doucement de Faith qui était occupée à ramasser les assiettes et l'enlaça de ses bras avant qu'elle ne se retourne. La brune se détendit à son contact.

\- Tu étais sincère quand tu leur a demandé ton avis sur nous ? Ou c'était juste pour moi ?

Faith prit un peu de temps pour répondre, savourant la chaleur que Buffy dégageait. Elle se retourna finalement vers elle, sans que ses bras ne la lâchent, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- J'étais sincère. Et je le pensais, vraiment.

La blonde sourit, puis déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Faith voulut s'écarter légèrement pour rajouter autre chose, mais Buffy en profita pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Eeh, je croyais qu'on avait repris nos rôles !

\- Parce que ça te dérange ? l'interrogea t-elle en prenant un air faussement innocent.

\- Je vais pas m'en plaindre, acquiesça Faith avec un sourire en coin. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir garder mon rôle tout le reste de notre soirée ?

\- Cinq sur cinq, approuva Buffy en recapturant sa bouche avec un plaisir non dissimulé.


End file.
